Life's Portrait
by JAGedRocks
Summary: James and Sirius find and unconscious girl, and soon they learn that her talents are enough for someone to love her, hate her, and want her dead. 7th year at Hogwarts, and everything is going to change. SiriusOC, RemusOC,
1. The Beginning

The summer rains had finally came to a close, but there remnants still hung from the redwood trees that surrounded the two 17 year olds and there horses. James Potter let out a booming laugh that caused the birds that lived in the woods near his house to quickly take flight for quieter grounds. The two boys rode in silence for a while after that, each one had a smile on there face, and James' companion, Sirius Black, looked like he was with holding a laugh that was trying its best to escape. Quite chuckles were passed between two of the marauders before both deemed it was safe to start up the conversation. Sirius adjusted his grip on the horse's reigns, and wiggled his feet in the stirrups trying to get his horse calmed down a little. The cold weather always made equines fidgety.

The weather and been particularly strange this year, light showers coming down on the out skirts of London, making the entire Potter estate a little damp and cold. A stray gust of wind blew through James untidy black hair, sending a cool chill down his spine. James looked over to Sirius with a mischievous smile upon his face "Get control of your horse, you going to let an animal get the best of your Padfoot?" Sirius cast James a grin, ignoring the banter.

"So, Prongs, do tell, how has it been spending your first summer away from the lovely Lilly?" Sirius knew perfectly well that James might had not been at all thrilled about the summer being the cause for Lily's absence. Even thought the two had just gotten together in the middle of last year, James had been madly in love with the one girl who it seemed was just out of his reach for seven years now.

James scowled at his evil friends idea of amusement, doing his best not to let his anguish show James was quick to spit back "Despite what you may thing, I am in fact doing quite well on my own, actually enjoying the independence"

If James had been sitting in a chair he would have had his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on something or other, with a arrogant grin on his face. Sirius couldn't resist, Lily had convinced him not to tell James, but it was to much. Sirius actually had been all too happy not to inform him that Lily had indeed arrived while James and Sirius had been tacking up the horses in the stable. The look on his face would be priceless. No matter how good that look would be it was no comparison to the one James had on after Sirius said " Then you have no problem with the fact Lily arrived at your house just before you left for this very ride, and decided not to tell you?" James looked at Sirius obviously completely shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words, but soon just gave up and shook his head slowly. Today was turning out well. It surprisingly didn't matter that he hadn't known Lily was at home waiting for him until now. Just the fact that she was waiting for him made James grin.

Sirius nudged his horses sides with his heels, getting the animal to pick up the pace, the forest took a nice turn after this, and would soon bring them out of the darkness into a nice glen. James followed suit, and soon the boys had way passed the quick walk Sirius had intended and speed up into a racing canter. Sirius' hair was starting to look like James on a normal day and James had passed the point where his black locks ever looked to be hair. The wind beat at the two for a while longer until Sirius ended the gallop with a curious look on his face. Before the two boys was a small house, it was pleasant looking yet oddly eary. Everything was made of wood except for two dust glass window in the front of the small cottage. Plants had started to spill out of there post on the window cill and fall towards the soft grass covered earth. Without word both boys acknowledged that neither had ever seen this small house before, even thought they had wandered through these woods for years.

James was the first to speak, " We must have made a wrong turn somewhere…" His voice trailed off as he looked back over his shoulder at where the boys had entered the clearing. Sirius didn't reply, his deep eyes were locked on the house before them.

With the absence of James voice their surrounding fell into an uncomfortable silence, and Sirius just sat there, anticipating something, what he did not know. Suddenly something came. The small house in front of them began to shake and windows shattered. This entire scene should have cause a truck load of noise, but oddly enough there was only science. Then the silence broke as the house glowed green before shattering, sending large chunks of wood towards James and Sirius. There horses whirled in fright and took to the right heading into a part of the woods that was unknown. It took a few moment of the mad gallop for either of the boys to regain the control that they so easily lost. James regained his seat before Sirius did.

Sirius struggled with is larger horses, and he eyes grew twice their normal size as a figure materialized just a few feet from his horses hooves. The fear stricken animal didn't have a chance of stopping, and shouldered the girl out of the way, sending her crashing into a near by tree. Immediately after impact her head fell to her chest as she slide to the ground unconscious.

Horror was locked on both the boys faces as they starred in terror at the collapsed girl. Sirius finally gained control of his horses and jumped from the saddle, landing hard on his feet, moments before James did the same. Sirius made it to the girl first and lowered to one knee, checking her plus. He let out a sign of relief realizing that she was very much alive. James soon joined him confirming that he thought she would be fine. James' mother was a healer, so he would know. For a moment the two talked about what to do, and came to the conclusion they had to take her back to James' house. Sirius just nodded, and James' noticed that his friend wasn't looking too good, even worse then one would have expected. Artfully Sirius swung up onto his horse, barely touch the stirrup before vaulting up.

" Pass her up here" He ordered almost a little shortly. James didn't argue the fact that it might not be a good idea to put her on a horse. At this point they didn't have a load of options. James picked up her small form realizing how light she was. It shocked him for a second as he passed her up easily to Sirius, who put her in the front of his saddle, supporting her so she wouldn't topple off.

James trotted up to the wrecked house, and circled around the ruins a few times, looking for what caused the blast. He found noting expect a few old pictures of the girl and old women, both their heads back laughing. James smiled sadly then turned to re join Sirius. "It was her house man" was his comment to his friend.

Sirius nodded glumly, he had guessed that. It looked pretty demolished, and for a second, Sirius was glad that the girl in front of him couldn't see it. James finished up his inspection and the two moved on usually quite. They both though the girl would be ok, but the troubling thing was why the house was ever attacked in the first place, and even these two tricksters couldn't find something to laugh about.

The ride back home was a good two miles and was completely uneventful. It took longer then either boy expected, seeing as this time Sirius had a passenger who wasn't in the condition to gallop through pathless woods. So in by the time they got back it was getting dark and a chill was starting to nip at there exposed arms. It was about the time when they were turning to got through the giant gates that separated the house from the forest that the girl's eyes fluttered and she squirmed a little. Sirius was a little surprised at the movement, so he wiped his head down quickly.

A groggy pain came over her and she shook her head a little, trying to clear the random thoughts that ran through her head, much like the rabbits did through the tall grass. Her senses were dull, and it seemed that little of her body was under her control. It seemed that this fact was what really cleared her mind. "I cant move, why cant I move!" she thought rapidly, trying to get her arms to respond. She knew nothing was broken, the girl was all to familiar with that feeling. "What was the last thing that happened…" She felt that if she remembered that it would help, a green light was really her only memory, then…Then a binding curse! That's it, but how did I get here? She was so absorbed with her thought the fact that she was moving or someone was behind her went completely unnoticed. That is until she heard a worried and surprised voice

"Ow, Prongs she's awake!" That voice was right behind her, it was so close even…She knew she would have panicked, but something about the playfulness that hinted through the speakers voice even with all the worry stopped her. Not that she could anyway, pretty much all that was functioning were her eyes.

She felt large but gentle hand on her shoulder "You will be fine, I promise, what's your name?" The girl shook her head a little, trying to bring up that piece of information. Finally it came "Grace.." was all she could get out, before she glanced at the ground below her. She felt her head spinning " Oh shit" was her last thought before she blacked out again.

Sirius sighed. Well at least he knew what her name was. He couldn't help but notice that she was so calm. Why was that? He didn't get a chance to think about it much before Prong's whispered in an awed voice " Lilly…" He looked like a man in a trance as he kicked his indignant horse to a trot.

The barn lights were all on and the sweet smell of hay and grain was accompanied with the whinny of the horses waiting for their dinner. Lilly stood in the large door to the barn, elbow leaning against a post, with a playful grin on her face. James, crossed the moor quickly and leaped down from his horse, only nodding a quick thanks to the stable hand as he moved quickly toward Lily. He laughed as she threw her self into his arm, holding her self off the ground by his neck. James laughed and twirled her around before placing her back on the ground. At this moment James had no doubt that her smile could light up the dark world. The happy couples greeting were broken up by Sirius grumbling, still in a joking way however "Stop the snogging for a second Prongs and help me here" James pecked Lily one more time before trotting over to Sirius, allowing him to pass Grace gently down to him, before jumping down him self. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Sirius took Grace back again almost in a protective way. Her head hung limply again, and Sirius readjusted her so her head would rest against his shoulder instead of flop aimlessly and just hang there.

It didn't take long for Lily's smile to wipe away when she caught site that Sirius was carrying a girl. Despite her small size Lily thought she was just about there age. Lily couldn't help but notice how slight she was, cleanly cut features and wide eyes. She had dark hair, that Lily couldn't be sure if it was black or dark brown. The pony tail holder that had been taming it back had fallen out, and it was flopping over Sirius arms. If she had been standing up Lily would have guessed it came down to her mid back. She had tiny feet. They almost looked like they could be Elvish, or even fairy feet. She was dressed simply, it looked like her cloths could have been hand made, or maybe just well worn. She was nicely tanned, like she had spent a lot of time out doors in the mild weather. Lily came out of her shock at seeing an unconscious girl in Sirius's arms and managed to get out, "J…James…who is that? What happened?" Sirius was the one to answer "Her name is Grace, she appeared out of no where, and I hit into her, it looked like her house was blown up by someone" With that Sirius headed towards the house to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times before turning to James for a better explanation. She didn't get one. "Come on Lils, let's go see what's wrong."


	2. Explaining the Unexplainable

When Lily and James ran through the doors Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Sirius were chatting about what happened while the girl, who was apparently named Grace, slept the couch. Sirius was telling going over the exact details for Mr. Potter while Mrs. Potter fussed over Grace, checking her pulse, opening her eyes a few times, and finally she waved a wand over her and stood to watch.

With a small humph she turned to her husband and Sirius. "Well, she's okay, but she has a powerful binding spell on her. She still thinks like herself, and I see she can move a little, slowly all her movement will come back, speech being the last to return. She will need medicine however. The effects won't come off without it."

Now it was Mr. Potter's turn to talk "Its okay Sirius, I just came home, and Dumbledore was at the Ministry, I'll go back and see if he's still there. He will know what to do about the house. We will probably want some Aurtors on it as well." Then addressing his wife "And honey, calm down, I'll bring back the medicine on the way. We don't have to send her in to the hospital right away. The ministry will want this under wraps until they can take a look." Mrs. Potter looked a little grumpy but nodded, and Sirius looked relived. She was going to be okay.

Mr. Potter apperated back to the office and Mrs. Potter shuffled out of the room to get a start on dinner. When the children were alone James made his way to the chair Sirius was sitting in and clapped him on the back.

"Well this sure has been an interesting day."

Everyone smiled weakly then went back to gazing at Grace. Lily slowly moved a little closer to get a better look at her. "I hope her parents were all right, it was her house right?" She said after James quietly explained everything to her. No one answered Lily.

The smells from Mrs. Potter's cooking were wafting from the kitchen reminding everyone how hungry they really were. Just then Mr. Potter arrived with Dumbledore. Headmaster was a very wise man, and often was asked for help with these sort of things. The old man pulled off his gloves and headed towards the living room where he instinctively knew Grace was.

"You all sit down to dinner, I want to take a look at her" Mrs. Potter looked like she wanted to protest, but Mr. Potter caught her arm and steered her into the Dining Room leavening Dumbledore to his work. Sirius was even more reluctant to leave, finally Lily grabbed his hand and smiled, and started to pull him after her and James but Dumbledore lifted his hand, stopping Lily

"Sirius can stay Miss Evans. Please enjoy your dinner." Lily smiled and nodded at Dumbledore the looked up at her boyfriends best friend, a comforting smile on her face. Sirius felt her gaze and turned, winking, as to say she could go.

Sirius stood, waiting patiently for why he had been asked to stay. Dumbledore took a small vile out of his pocket and waved Sirius over. "Prop her up, she needs to swallow this. Sirius moved across the room, and sat behind Grace, slowly pushing her limp body up into a sitting position, supporting her weight. Dumbledore pored the liquid threw her parted lips and pinched her nose, forcing her to swallow.

Grace coughed weakly, fighting for breath. It was that feeling again, like waking up from a dreamless sleep, only to find that your muscles aren't your own, they don't listen. Grace tried to flex her fingers, or turn her head. Very little movement was achieved. All she was capable of doing was shaking her head a little. When her vision cleared she saw an old man smiling at her, a twinkle in his eyes. He lifted a wand and she tensed a little, confused at what he would do. He just flicked his wand at her and mumbled some sort of counter curse. For a moment her body ached, as if all the blood was flooding back to quickly. When the pain stopped she had movement. For the first time excitement was visible or her face and her muscles listened on command.

"Aw, there we are miss, you must be feeling better now" that was the old man. He extended a wrinkled hand to her "I am Albus Dumbledore, you can call me Professor Dumbledore, and the young man behind you is Sirius Black."

For the first time Grace noticed that she wasn't supporting herself. Stiffly she turned her neck to face the boy. She winced as she bumped heads with him, then smiled as he apologized and rubbed her head where they hit, seeing as her own arms were sore.

"Nice to meet you Grace"

That voice was familiar, he must have been the one who brought me here, she thought. Her attention was brought back to Dumbledore when she heard his voice. He quickly reviewed everything that Sirius had told him, about the crash, the house, appearing out of no where, the binding cure. He also explained that she wouldn't be able to talk for a while Speech was the last thing to return, the reason she could talk before, was it was also the last thing to be effected by the curse.

Dumbledore took great care in the next part, "Now Grace, since you can't tell us what happened, I have pieced together what I think happened. Shake your head if I get a part completely wrong."

Grace nodded, and shifted her shoulder into a more comfortable position on the boy called Sirius' shoulder.

"My guess was, you were in your home, then some people appeared, they caught you off guard, put you under a binding spell." Grace nodded, so far everything was correct.

Dumbledore continued "The people left your blinded, and then from a distance shot a spell at the house, blowing it up. It was an attempt at your life and to destroy everything in the house, but some how you got transported out."

Grace nodded atheistically. Then she put on a confused expression, trying to ask about how she got out.

Dumbledore smiled at her miming skills. "I have a theory on how you got out. Sometimes people's magic will come to their aid and take them somewhere else if they are under powerful binding spells and the person is endangered. It recognizes that the person can do nothing to free themselves and takes over. You are very lucky you got out alive. I also think you were fortunate to land in front of Sirius and James' horses. That will have to be explained by time."

Dumbledore looked at Grace kindly, giving her a moment to process everything, then he continued "Lets just say I'm very good about putting two and two together, but I need to ask you some questions, just about yourself, family, you know?"

Unlike most questions adults make, this one didn't seem like a request, like she actually had a choice. Grace nodded, saying she was ready

"Ill ask yes and no questions. Just nod your answer, are you older then 15?"

Sirius found him self hoping she was. To his relief she nodded.

Sirius though he say Dumbledore smile too. "Are you 16?" Grace shook her head. "17?" she nodded atheistically

Sirius visibly smiled. She was the same age as him.

Dumbledore indicated to Sirius with his head "You're the same age as Mr. Black" Grace twisted her body to smile at him

"This might be hard, but please think, do you have any idea why they attacked your house?" Grace slowly shook her head

Dumbledore nodded "Now again this could be hard, were any of your family hurt, taken, or do we need to send someone to explain to them? To Dumbledore's surprise Grace shook her head. "Interesting, Grace, do you mind If I get this directly from your thoughts? Read your mind I guess?" Grace shook her head, she had nothing to hide. "Just think the answer very clearly and relax" She did so and Dumbledore reached a hand forward, gently touching her forehead.

After a few moments they broke apart. "That's interesting Grace, I think you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but under the circumstances, I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would be for one year, and that way you could get a diploma and then if you chose, you could get a job, like the rest of our students. The job is of course your choice, one that needn't be made now, but I would still like you to attend."

Grace nodded agreeing with the man. At this point she was game for anything new. All the new information was cramming into her head.

Dumbledore saw Sirius's questioning eyes and smiled "Grace would you mind if I explained to Mr. Black. I think it could be wise, since I was hoping he could help you get use to Hogwarts if you do indeed go"

Grace just nodded, she didn't care much. Dumbledore turned to Sirius "Grace told me that she had been living with her Grandmother who was one of the few remaining brush withes. They live off the land and use there magic mainly for natural potions. Grace informed me that her Grandmother passed on last year, and she had been living by herself."

Sirius was shocked "By yourself, completely?" Both nodded. "And she going to Hogwarts" Sirius said this way more atheistically.

Addressing both of them Dumbledore said "Yes, she will be going into the 7th year. It's unusual that we take students that late, but Grace explained that her Grandmother had been home schooling her. She has a good foundation. She will of course need tutoring, Sirius I was hoping that Lily, James, and you could tutor her in your strong areas. Between the three of you she will be more then covered. I'm also appointing you to show her around, and get her caught up on the modern world. I think Lily could also help. I'm hoping that she can try and undo and the bad ideas you put into her head."

Dumbledore smiled at the last comment, showing he wasn't upset. He stood up to leave "Decisions are being made very fast here, so one more shall be made. Since you three will be helping her, she will be in Gryffindor with you. From what I saw in her mind and spirit, she will fit in there quite well."

Dumbledore was at the door, his back facing the two children when he turned around one more time. He looked tired now, as if he couldn't stand all the explaining that was going to in one day.

"Mr. Black, I want a quick word, help me get my coat" Sirius nodded then removed Grace from his shoulders and let her lean against the couch, and briskly walked over to show Dumbledore out. Sirius didn't expect him to need help with his coat much less leave right away.

"Mr. Black, there is something you must understand tonight. Those attacks on Grace's house were not random. Someone wanted her gone, and most likely you and James were nice targets too. You all got luckily, the death eaters were sloppy, let's not give them a chance to get it right. I have a strong suspicion that Grace wasn't suppose to meet you, you were both suppose to die according to them. Obviously someone had another plan for you. I just want you to understand that your time with her is not over. She will play an important role in your life, don't forget that or throw it away for some petty cause."

The old mans eyes were intense and serious. Sirius was a little shocked that he would be so insistent on this. It wasn't over however "I just know that you all should stick together, you, James, Lily, and Grace especially, but Reams as well. Some bad people didn't want you and James to meet Grace, and I wouldn't be going too far to say that they also had different plans for Lily as well. Just watch out for each other. Is that okay with you?"

Sirius looked a little bit like a large puppy with his ears pulled back in shock. His face grew dark and thoughtful, finally he managed to answer. "No professor, James and I are just like brothers, we are both, especially James, are very committed to Lily's well being. As for Grace, I can't explain it, but I agree with you. I felt like I had to meet her, everything grew so still, it was almost like time was setting itself up for us to collide."

Sirius couldn't believe that he just said that. He was normally always joking and reckless, everyone knew of his as the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. He cracked a smile. What would his teachers say about HIM and JAMES being anyone's mentor? They both were very bright, but there wasn't one rule the pair hadn't found a way to break. In fact the probably knew more about what was allowed and what wasn't then anyone in the school, and that included Lily, for the soul purpose of knowing the most efficient way to break them.


	3. She Speaks

Roughly a week had passed, and Grace had barely awakened at all. The mind work Dumbledore had done on her had put Grace in dire need for sleep and rest. James and Lily had let her rest, and had finished up the small amounts of homework that was left over. Dumbledore had popped in once and a while, taking in hushed conference with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He had been working out the fine points about Grace attending Hogwarts.

It seemed that the only time Grace awoke from her sleep was at night. Sirius was always right there when she woke up, and the two spent the nights getting to know each other more and more. Sirius would talk out loud, and Grace would write down her comments in a notebook. It was amazing to all their spectators how well you get to know someone when you spend all night ever night for a week talking or in Grace's case writing.

James awoke in his own large bed to the sound of quiet whispers in the room next door. The Potter estate was large, and consisted of your standard large house family room, formal living room, kitchen, dining room, and study/library. It also had four bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. One for each room and then one off the family room. James had his own room with a bathroom connecting it to another room. In the second one he kept his books, desk, and Quidditch stuff as well as assorted other things to amuse him. What could possibly make Sirius get up this early? That kid could sleep through lunch. James risked a glance at his clock. It wasn't that early, 6:25 to be exact but it was summer! Slowly James grumpily tossed his legs out of bed, and shivered as his bare feet hit the floor. He had slept in shorts that came just above his knee, and didn't bother changing. What would it matter anyway, no would be up. Plus he walked around in his pajamas all the time.

James was about to cross to the door when he remembered that Lily and the girl that Dumbledore and Sirius had instead was named Grace were sleeping somewhere. With an early morning sigh he pulled a large grey sweater that was lying on the floor over his head and patted into the other room.

Like he had guessed Sirius was indeed sitting there, but to his surprise and amusement, the two were sitting on the floor playing a card game while leaning against each others backs for support. James chuckled announcing his presence. He guessed that Sirius couldn't be putting his full weight on Grace, considering he about was least 8 inches taller then her. Sirius had a mug of hot coco at his side, and Grace had hers in both hands, taking tiny sips from it while she balanced her cards on her knees that were bent close to her body.

"Got any Kings?" Sirius said, readjusting his cards in his hands.

A few piles of pairs were around him. Grace shook her head for a no. Sirius sighed and reached down to draw a card from the pile that was placed next to the both of them. Grace grinned a little, obviously realizing that he had a card she wanted. Carefully she slipped the card from her neatly organized hand and reached over there pressed together backs to show Sirius the card she was looking for. Sirius made a weird "arging" noise. He never did like to loose.

Regretfully he handed the card over to her. Grace flashed a very proud of her self smile as she collected up all her matches, counting them quickly. James noticed a big smile on her face. Obviously she just kicked Sirius' butt, seeing as she still couldn't talk she handed her deck over to Sirius to count.

He let out a loud groan. "You won again! That's not fair." He complained.

Just then James noticed a large notebook in Graces hand as she started to scribble a response. Upon further inspection of the book, James noticed it was covered with notes, all it her slightly messy and loopy scrawl.

Sirius took the book from her and read it quickly frowning in a joking way. "We will see about that" he mumbled.

James was starting to recognize that neither of them had noticed he was there despite his little cough.

"You two are playing Go-Fish? That is so sad" James joked.

Sirius caught site of his friend and quickly proceeded to throw a book at him. Unluckily for Sirius and luckily for James, the chaser's quick reflexes kicked in and he ducked the book, allowing it to hit the back wall, falling open to a random page that showed men zooming around on their brooms. Grace looked like she would have chuckled, but no sound came out of her mouth. She sighed, it was obvious that she was greatly missing being able to talk. Sirius had dived on James and the two them were wrestling, grabbing each other around the neck. They broke it up when James noticed that Grace was still starring right at them and Lily had just entered the room.

"Very smooth James" Lily joked.

James hopped to his feet and grabbed her around the waste, kissing the top of her head "G'morin Love"

Grace smiled as Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her to the rest of the group "Grace, this is Lily, you know I told you about her"

Lily smiled and shook Graces hand. "What ever he said, don't believe it" She jokingly insisted.

Sirius shoved her shoulder gently, "Don't worry Lils, it was all good"

Meanwhile James was standing with his arms still wrapped around Lily grinning "Aren't you going to introduce me Padfoot?" Sirius faked looking annoyed.

"Fine, Grace is this James"

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, he never called Prongs by his proper name. Grace wanted to greet them properly, but her voice was still out of her control. She had guessed that the one Sirius called Prongs had been James, but now was the first time either of them gave each other a chance. James chuckled for some unknown reason, and whistled quietly. Lily looked horrified and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Sirius frowned a little bit, but soon a smile broke through.

"Prongs is, um, quite a flirt" Sirius said running a hand through his hair. It was also true that he was a bigger flirt, but that little detail would wait.

James flashed one of his award winning grins, then said offering his hand "Its nice to meet you Grace" He looked a little more serious this time, but they all could see his lips twitching trying to control a grin.

The four of made there way over to the couch, James pushed ahead of them and jumped into one of the squashy arm chairs. He fell in and almost rolled inward but caught him self and straitened up. Lily was walking slowly, still taking in his house. This was the first time she had ever been there. James had shown her pictures at the end of last year, but pictures couldn't tell you everything. In the photographs everything had been neat and orderly, how the potters wanted there house to look for the rest of the world. That wasn't really his home. Now there were joke books, socks and the tweezers things to clip the end of his broom lying across the floor. Lily smiled a little; she even noticed some stuff that was so classically Sirius lying around. That would make sense seeing as he spent all his time out of Hogwarts with the Potters. He was pretty much an adopted son. The room even smelled like James, or maybe James smelled like the room, but in the end it didn't matter.

Lily finally made it over to his chair, eyes still wandering around. Now James had noticed her wandering gaze and followed it, looking at her a little curiously.

"What?" he asked her slowly, causing her to snap back into reality.

Lily answered by sliding down onto his lap, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. She wiggled a little, trying to get the opposite chair arm to a comfortable position against her back.

"Nothing," she said turning her eyes to him. "It just smells like you is all" She was talking quietly now, trying not to tune the whole room into their conversation. James smiled, and let his arms slink around her waste. Lily dropped her head down onto his shoulder.

Grace tossed a glance over at James and Lily before sitting down on the couch next to Sirius. It was still early in the morning, but Grace could faintly hear rattling pots downstairs. She guessed Mrs. Potter was awake now. Sirius finally noticed Lily and James, he grinned a little as Lily let her head drop down to his best friends shoulder. He quietly got up, leading Grace by the wrist after him to the baloney.

Grace closed the sliding glass door behind her and joined Sirius at the rail. His eyes were starring off into the trees, and his hands were locked on the railing, knuckles were almost white from the grip. Grace stood close to him and leaned over, placing the notebook they had been using to communicate between his arms. He removed his gaze from the trees and smiled at her, then looked down at the book. ((Everything she says is actually written. He answers out loud.))

Sirius read a large note across the page that said "A knut for your thoughts?"

Sirius chuckled; he loved her personality even though the only word he ever heard her say was her name. "Oh nothing really, just thinking about what happened"

Grace nodded, understanding that he was talking about what happened to her house. She took the book back from him and answered "Don't worry about it, no one was hurt"

Grace wrote that with confidence, but it was obvious that she was a little worried her self. She decided not to say that, seeing how worried he already was. Sirius put on a week smile for her.

She giggled uncharacteristically and slipped her arm around his and leaned into him. It was almost a little odd how short a time it took her to feel that he was a real friend. Her first real friend in a while she sighed. Sometimes it took extraordinary events to bring people together. Being attacked and ran to the ground by a boy her own age was certainly extraordinary.

Sirius smiled down at her short little form and squeezed her arm a little. Sirius had always been and open person, incredibly outgoing and fun, but the connection he felt with Grace was nothing short of odd. He almost felt responsible for her. Not in a parent sort of way. He felt that he wanted to make sure she was as happy or happier then she had been before her old life had been ripped away from her. He chuckled as she squirmed a little where she stood; trying to be polite as she eagerly shoved the large note book into his face. Sirius looked down at her still laughing, and pulled the book away from his face so he could actually read it.

He frowned a little as the words "Can we go to where my house was? I want to see if something survived the blast."

Sirius automatically worried for a moment. He subconsciously knew that would probably be the first thing on her agenda. Unlike him she has been out like a light as he looked it over. Sirius had seen more then enough of it. The wreckage always dampened his happy spirit. Sirius wasn't going to debate her on the topic, but any chance he had diapered when James threw a shoe at the glass window to rudely get their attention. Sirius smiled when he got a glimpse of Lily disgruntled face, already starting to reprimand James, but she still clung lovingly to his arm. Apparently Grace found it equally amusing; Sirius knew she would have been laughing along with him.

James saw there twin faces too and snarled playfully "Shut up you to"

The four of them sat around the dining room table, plates full of all sorts of foods in front of them. James sat next to Lily with Sirius across from him and Grace next to Sirius. James was poking Lily, causing her to squeak and jump in her chair. Lilkins was very ticklish. Mrs. Potter walked into the room with a large bowl of wild raspberries and placed them down on the table while she gave James an evil look.

"Now James is that really the way to treat the supposed love of your life? I believe that's how you put it. You can be so immature some times, it's no surprise you weren't a prefect two years ago, honestly with such immature behavior." She was quite serous, but with the twinkle in her eye as Lily explained that there was not harm no foul, you could tell Mrs. Potter was incredibly proud of her son.

Sirius flashed a grin and Grace before turning to Mrs. Potter and calling out rather loudly and annoyingly "Good morning mumsey! No hello for me?" Sirius had always called Mrs. Potter mumsy after he left his own home. He was pretty much and adopted child.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes before coming over to Sirius and kissing his head "Yes good morning to you too Sirius" The turning to Grace said, "Please dear, let's hope these to jokers don't rub off on you"

Grace looked up and just smiled before eyeing the bowl of raspberries and pulled it over to her, and served up a large portion of them on her plate, not unlike Sirius and James did with the pancakes and Lily with the strawberries.

James saw her with the raspberries and sighed putting on a fake regretful face "Oh no, not another fruit obsessive, Lils here loves strawberries a little two much"

Sirius burst into laughter at Grace's smiling guilty face.

Grace was so absorbed with her raspberries and listening to Sirius and James talk obsessively about Quidditch(she had very little experience with the sport) that she didn't notice two tawny owls fly threw the window carrying four letters between them. Two lumpy hard looking letters were dropped neatly in front of James and Lily, who barely batted an eye. Sirius caught his normal sized letter swiftly. Grace, who rarely to never got mail and hadn't seen it in the first place, got a nasty shock as her letter fell directly in font of her into the bowl of raspberries. She let out a silent yelp and jumped a little in her chair. Sirius chuckled at her while opening his own letter. They all sat quietly reading their letter for a moment. Everyone at the table save Grace looked like this was normal business. Her deep chocolate pools surveyed her letter with interest.

Dear Grace Locklen(lets say Dumbledore looked it up),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into the 7th year. Please note that the Hogwarts express will leave promptly from Platform 93/4 on September 16 at 9:00am sharp. Also please note that the following must be obtained before the start of the New Year. From the entire Hogwarts staff we congratulate you. 7th years will need:

2 sets of black robes

1 black pointed hat

1 set of dragon hide gloves

1 reinforced cauldron

1 wand

1 gold scale

Students will also be allowed to bring either and Cat, Owl, Rat, or Toad.

The letter went on to include a long list of books that would be required of 7th years. Just from looking at the list she knew the year would be difficult. She had missed when school would start in her eagerness to read the letter, now going back to look over it she yelped, shocked to see that it was three days away.

Out of impulse she yelled "Sirius!" surprising her self when her voice worked. Lily and James looked surprised as well, but the faces slowly turned into smiles.

Sirius had gotten so used to reading what Grace wrote that for a moment he didn't even notice that this was out loud while still reading his own letter and biting into a piece to toast answered "yes?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for the event to seep in. Grace looked curiously at him and slowly noticed his lips start to twitch. Finally he got the message

"Your voice is back! This is brilliant, now you can actually answer me!" All three of them chuckled at Sirius's happy boyish response. Grace was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, yes I can" She said proudly, just happy to be able to talk. After a second she realized what she was going to say "wait, wait, school starts in 3 days?"

Everyone just nodded and went back to reading there letters, Sirius and Grace still had small smiles across their lips. Grace flipped the page to a hand written letter that was scrawled into neat little hand writing.

Miss Locklen,

We are all pleased that you will be joining us this year. It may be difficult to get catch up and get use to the new seclude that has become normal to the other students over the years. Dumbledore and myself are confident that you will face the challenge nicely. Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that you have been home schooled. I knew your grandmother well, I will tell you exactly how on a later date, and I am confident as towards her ability as a teacher, so you should come into the year with enough knowledge to catch up easily. Let me take the chance to tell you that I am truly sorry for Annie's passing. She was a wonderful lady, and I must say I am anxious to meet any grandchild of hers.

Professor Dumbledore has also informed me that you will be in Gryffindor house. I am the head of that house and look forward to having you join us. I will not go into detail about the houses now for I'm sure Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evan have already filled you in or are anxious to do so. Dumbledore has appointed Mr. Black and his friend to tutor you. As for your formal tutors they are as follows.

James Potter and Sirius Black- Transfiguration

Lily Evans- Charms

Remus Lupin- Defense Against the Dark Arts

I will leave it in your capable hands to go to them if you struggle in any of these classes, or any others, although I doubt you will need help with Herbology or Potions. I assume that Annie has taught you many of the ways of a Brush Witch, so that will more then cover those two areas.

Professor Dumbledore as also informed me that Mr. Black will be your guild around Hogwarts as you get to know that place. I'm sure the rest of that crew will also be of assistance to you. I must warn you that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin are…fondly…known to their peers as The Marauders. Let's just say they often use their cleverness in ways that's are not encouraged by the school. A;hough I am confident of their ability's to help you, I'm also aware of the havoc they wreak upon the school, and I must say I don't fully understand Professor Dumbledore's choose to appoint them in charge up helping you but I support it due to the circumstances. Best wishes to you.

-Professor McGonagall

Grace looked at the letter curiously. Sirius looked over her shoulder to see that cause for her confusion and asked taking the letter from her "May I"

She nodded and waited for him to read it. When he completed it he just laughed. That is so like her. "Look James, she even acknowledged that we were the Marauders! She forgot Wormtail though…"

James just nodded without looking up from a wrapped package he had in his hand. His face was of utter disbelief, as if he knew what was wrapped in the plain parchment. Lily was doing something very similar, expect in her hands was a gold badge that had 'Head Girl' printed across it. Grace and Sirius broke their gaze from the letter waiting expectantly for a off beat comment from James and a shove from Lily. The shove from Lily came, but never the comment. For once James was speechless.

A smile creped slowly up upon her features, the realization slowly dawning on her, then came the scream "OH, MY GOD, James, James, JAMES!!" she bellowed the last James as she was out her chair hopping up and down, waiting for James to congratulate her. Once she got the last hop out of her system she turned her attention to the still unwrapped package in James' hand.

The silence was broken with Sirius' impatient "Just open it Prongs!"

James slowly complied. The folds of the parchment fell away and all that was left in James' hands was a shiny badge identical to Lily's. The way the badge sparkled it almost looked proud of its self, but that couldn't compare to Lily's eyes shining at her accomplishment, and twinkling proudly but in slight disbelief for James. Sirius yet again ruined the moment.

He burst into loud unruly laughter causing him to fall to the floor doubling over at the thought of James as Head Boy. He wiped a tear of laughter from his eyes as Grace looked at him very curiously. She knew enough to understand that 'Head Something' was an honor the way Lily carried on. Lily quickly explained it while James was frozen with disbelief, and Sirius was trying to control his hyena like laughter.

"The head boy and girl and the two students who show the best all around achievement. Grades, ability, leadership, sprite and drive as well as other things are factored in. Two 7th years are chosen every year. I have been working for this since I came to Hogwarts. We all would have no doubt in our minds that it Head Boy would have been James if he choose to follow even a fraction of the rule. It's really a miracle that the forgot about that." All the while Lily said this she was smiling proudly at James.

Sirius on the other hand said between laughs "James…head boy….HAHAHAHAHA, good going little Prongs, you going to have to write us all up now?" Lily and James both gave him evil looks. James then sighed and slumped into his seat, looking truly defeated.

Lily's face was twisted into an overdone sympathizing one. "Oh, hon, it's not bad! It's an honor"

she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his head, letting them flop into his view.

James whined a little "I worked for 6 years not to get head boy!" he wailed. The statement was true, but still meant as a joke, the Marauders, especially James and Sirius had pulled so many pranks and served so many detentions everyone thought the would have had there names crossed off the "Head" list from day one.

To top off the scene, Mrs. Potter bussed in and joyously congratulated them both "James you're just like your father, smart as hell, but enough ego to fill your head with helium! He had an archive of detention notices just as large as yours to boot" The whole room laughed. Mrs. Potter had a good sense of humor. She rubbed her sons shoulder and winked at Lily, for Lily had been saying something very similar (without the "like your father" thing) before she walked in.

With in a few moments Lily got James to get over the whole "I'm Head Boy and have shamed all the marauders" thing. Her main tactic being reminding him that they have two hours to patrol the corridors and wont need nearly that much time, so they can partake in…other…activities with out being disturbed. James shut up right away.

Sirius took a breather from laughing and engulfing more pancakes then anyone should be able to, and noticed that Grace wasn't eating much. In a very warm worried way he grabbed the big spoon and scooped some more eggs and raspberries onto her plate. His strict order was "eat" with that he went back to his own meal. Grace starred at him, and defiantly jabbed her fork into the eggs and shoved it into her mouth without ever looking away. Sirius just chuckled at her "I will but don't want to" face and went back to eating.

From across the table Lily and James had stopped their bickering and watched Grace and Sirius' light hearted banter, and how Sirius shoveled more food onto her plate. The on lookers exchanged looks that confirmed that both agreed how alike the two were.


	4. Realizations

Lily had volunteered to help Mrs. Potter clear the table after the last bit of pancake had been scraped up by Sirius. Lily gracefully scooped three bowls up in her arms and shoved the swinging door that opened to the kitchen with her knee.

James padded behind her, trying to get her attention by scooping her up in his arms or poking her randomly causing her to sneak, jump, then throw him a loving glare. Sirius had joined in on torturing Lily for a while, mainly by trotting after her every step in and out of the kitchen. Grace watched the three of them jump and squeal (in Lily's case) or shove someone into a wall playfully (James and Sirius's case). The truly were a sight to see as she sat there with her letter from Professor McGonagall still in her lap, holding it like if she let go for a second she might wake up from the dream she was in. Sirius left the torture of Lily to James when he remembered his promise to take Grace to her house.

When Mrs. Potter got wind of the plan she bustled and fussed nervously, muttering something about one of her sons getting blown to pieces. Mrs. Potter was a very loving accepting woman who had taken Sirius' welfare into her own hands.

Grace shouldn't help but chuckle when Mrs. Potter tired of fussing over Sirius and turned to her. "Sirius, this is ridiculous, the poor girl will frezze to death, or catch a cold!" James snorted as he passed through to the kitchen, still following Lily; his mother made it seem like a cold was a fate worse then death.

"Oh, dear, I don't even have a heavy coat, there all in storage, what strange weather it is for summer, who would have known." She was more talking to herself now as she mumbled around collecting thermoses and poring freshly made soup into them, then putting a warming charm on them to keep them hot. Even though Mrs. Potter complained so much about them going, she still felt the need to pack a proper lunch seeing as it was a good ways away.

Sirius turned to Grace ignoring Mrs. Potter continuous ranting.

"Go Gracie, can you apperate?"

Sirius smiled at her quizitve look at the new nickname. He said it in fun, grinning ear to ear, like he did when he called James' Jamsie, or Lily Lilkins.

Grace shook her head, causing her dark hair that fell down her shoulders in beautiful loose spirals for fall over her shoulders and into her face. Mrs. Potter passed her a hair band with out a word while passing. "No, never needed to learn, being a brush witch and all"

A brush witch was a dieing race. They were witches, or wizards for that matter who lived solely off the land. Normally they had something else mixed in with their wizard blood to give them a flare of making powerful potions out of natural things. They were known for being very wise and resorceful. Their lives work was to make powerful potions used for a variety of things. They were known as healers, curing diseases of wizards and muggles smart enough to believe in them. Healing wasn't their only gift, the made off. They were known for being in touch with nature and speaking the language of any creature (like elves, mermaids, trolls).

Sirius nodded regretfully realizing that there best option just flew out the window.

He had passed his appeartion test, just earlier in the summer. "I suppose we could take the horses then" He said thoughtfully.

Graces eyes grew huge and mumbled quickly "No, no, please, I really don't want to" She didn't want to meet his eye so she looked down at her own feet.

Sirius looked at her curiously, chuckling at her eagerness not too. He let it drop, saying they would have to walk then, but he fully meant to bring it up on a later date.

As Grace pulled up her long hair into a high pony tail on her head, Sirius bounded up the stairs and re joined them pulling a large sweatshirt over his head, seeing as Mrs. Potter was right when she said it was a little nippy outside. Sirius came behind Grace and pulled a large grey sweatshirt he had in his arms over her head. Grace yipped and put her arms up, letting the long sleeves fall over he small frame. She grinned a little as the sleeves fell past her hands covering them completely, and the sweatshirt came well down towards her knees.

Mrs. Potter frowned a little, but handed a backpack that had there lunch in it to Sirius. She hugged him protectively "Now be well before dark, you might not notice it but poor Gracie here actually needs some sleep, and yes I do know you kept her up to all hours of the night talking. You're leaving for school in three days counting today, and were going shopping tomorrow, you all need your rest" with that she shoved the two of them out the door.

Grace missed a step as Sirius' long strides increased to make it over a shallow puddle. Grace tripped clumsily increasing her grip on Sirius' linked arm. He gave her a sideways glanced had helped to steady her teetering steps. The two had just barely dented the long trek ahead of them, but had finally wandered out of the eyes of their unknown spectators.

Grace fell back into stride with Sirius' big lazy steps. He walked with his feet never landing perfectly in front of him, as he watched the leaves crunch beneath his large feet.

They traveled in silence for a bit, arms linking as Sirius led her threw the woods she knew so well. They had enough conversation to fill this trip a thousand times over. Even though they had spent the past few days attempting to cover ever aspect of each others lives there was only so much you could say on paper.

Both the normally cattery peoples minds were wiring with silent thoughts. Grace pondered what it would be like to see Hogwarts and be plunged so fast into the world most wizards her age were more then comfortable with. She sighed a little, worried about how it would go when her new friend went back to their real world. She knew James and Sirius were quite popular, she just didn't know what that should mean to her.

Sirius was just itching to ask her more questions, but at the same time his mind was itching to see how she would do with the real world. He did not live in his own little world, and knew perfectly well that she would be a novelty item at Hogwarts just for being new. He was also well aware that people would wonder how she had gotten to know all the marauders so well. Truthfully he didn't want that to join the gossip circle. Another thing was playing at the back of his mind. Everyone from 5th year up knew that Brush Witches almost always had blood that was mixed with different races and never had any muggle in them. What else did Grace have? What ever it was he knew his parent would think of her as a half human. The Slytherins were sure too as well. Finally he asked her.

"Um, Gracie, we learned that Brush Witches often have mixed blood….earm….ya" His voice was apprehensive, not wanting to offend her, but also incredibly curious.

Grace smiled both at her nickname and his uncharacteristic nervousness. Finally she answered through her chuckles " Don't worry about it Sirius. To make a long story short, My great great grandmother was a pixie. She married a famous brush witches son. Their son, my great grandfather married a wood elf. So my Grandmother was 1/3 wood elf, 1/3 pixie, and 1/3 wizard. My grandmother then married a wizard. That makes me 1/4th wood elf, 1/4th pixie and a half wizard." Grace smiled a little at him, seeing if he still followed. She wanted to get everything into the open now, no lies this time. But she also hoped he would let her stop there.

Sirius chuckled. He noticed that you could see there breath in the frosty air. He took Graces small hand that hand grown almost white in the cold in his own. "wow….is that ALL, I guess that's where you get your size from" He said very sarcastically. Grace wasn't a truly tiny person. She was a little over 5 feet, but she was all around very slight, making her small height even more apparent.

Grace couldn't bring her self to meet his eyes as she slowly continued "Well no…see you have to understand that Brush Witches are half wizard at most, and as I said my great great grandfather was a brush witches son. Well you see, I'm allergic to garlic…and I have the dark hair. The only people in my family that haven't been blond were my great great grandfather, his father, and me…" She still kept her eyes low, hoping he would respond better then the last time someone knew.

Sirius shook his head a little, trying to grasp what she was trying to tell him. She was part she actually turn people? Sirius wasn't too worried seeing as his friends and him ran around with a werewolf every full moon, but still a vampire. "Wait, what? You're a Vampire, can you actually turn people…"

Grace didn't notice the calmness in his voice, and had already started to wriggle away from him incase he freaked out like the last person. He mind flashed to a large scar that ran from where her neck met her shoulders down about 6 inches. "Wh…wh…well see, I'm only part vampire, I don't have fangs, and I don't ac…ac…actually have any blood lust….I actually cant stand the taste of blood, just biting my tough makes me gag…" She was wriggling violently now, but Sirius's grip on her elbow held fast partly out of shock.

Grace continued since she could get free. "please….my grandmother took me to get blood tests and have my teeth looked at. The only abnormal thing about them is I only got one set of teeth, no baby teeth, but that was a wood elf thing. Even if I could turn people witch the healers doubt, my teeth would do no good, there normal." She had worked her self into a small panic now, and was jerking at her arm, trying to free her self.

Sirius shook his head, getting over the slight shock of it to notice her panic. What had he done, he wasn't going to hurt her, why did she think he would. Sirius took his other hand and rested it on his shoulder, making her still and look him in the eye.

He was now facing her. "Grace, Gracie, to me your just my Gracie, just a witch. I you could be all alien for all I care. Maybe people in your past were Vampires, not you" He paused looking deeply in her large dark eyes that were still fearful, but starting to settle. He slowly said in a very soft rough voice "yes…just my Grace" she settled now from the loving tone of his voice and stopped her struggle, coming easily to him when he pulled her closer, taking one of her hands in his and letting other one wander to her cheek, brushing a long lock of dark hair from her face.

He softly said in an almost hurt voice "Why were you so afraid, did you really think I would hurt you?" He stood directly in front her, blocking her path of movement, one large hand was clamped around her shoulder just at the base of her neck. The other hand was on her opposite arm holding it to her small body.

Grace twisted a little, and was only slightly surprised by his strength. She truly couldn't move an inch, not for lack of trying. He didn't look like the kind of guy who wouldn't be able to make someone as small as her stay still. His grip made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going anywhere, but at the same time it made her just relax, it reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her, would be there to protect her. She finally turned her eyes away, seeing as he couldn't stand the look that was a mix of hurt and worry. His hand caught her chin, turning it up to look straight into his concerned eyes. Graces memory flashed, someone had found out, he had panicked and thrown a stake at her. The guy had been afraid, and stupid, violent in fear of a vampire. The stake didn't affect her like it would a vampire, but like a human. That was enough to leave a long scar that ran where her collar bone met her shoulder towards her neck. At the thought of the impact she could feel the stake rooting its self into her muscle all over again and she flinched badly at the spot. Sirius' eyes flashed immediately to her shoulder like a huge flashing sign with lights was telling him too.

Sirius looked at her curiously, and released the hand that was still clamped on her chin, going down to the neck of her sweater and pulling it down a little. His eyes never left hers until the neck of his sweater that was limp on her small frame was pulled away. His eyes slowly were cast down to the raised scar.

She closed her eyes and winced, nervous about what his reaction would be, but at the same time fighting to keep herself from wrapping her arms around him and just letting her knees go weak like they were wanting so badly to do.

Sirius just sighed, putting the missing puzzle pieces together by himself. He took a step towards her, putting his feet on either side of hers and looked down at her with a comforting look on his face, before pulling her arm towards him and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders in a hug.

Grace took the invitation and slowly wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against his chest and tightened her grip around him. Grace squinted her eyes closed, trying to relax and get over the past.

Sirius knew that her efforts to forget were failing and he said softly "Don't worry Grace, were all here for you"

Grace smiled a little bit and collected her self and started to walk again, still holding on to his linked elbow.


	5. Liquid Gold

Sirius and Grace tramped up the last little hill then trotted down the other side and came out of the forest they had walked through for hours. Grace had taken a different root to her house, saying that she was incredibly surprised that the trees even allowed them to go that way the first time. Sirius gave her the curious look she knew was coming but shrugged it off. It seemed plausible considering all that had happened that trees could up root them selves.

Sirius' face fell when he saw two enormous oaks on either side of a path leading into the same clearing where he first met Grace and this all started. His movement slowed considerably as he starred through the entrance, afraid of how she would react to seeing her house like that.

Grace pulled at his hand eagerly, not totally processing that the entire reason she ever met Sirius was because her house was GONE. It seemed unreal and there for she was just happy to go home, how bad could it be?

Sirius pulled back on her hand, getting her to come closer to him again. She cocked her head a little, asking what was going on.

"Hey Grace, I'm just warning you…you might be a little bit shocked, but remember that it will be ok, you can stay at the Potters, remember?" He sighed, he was acting overprotective, just let her see it.

Grace led the way through the trees, more consciously now because of Sirius' warning. She past the two familiar oak, a small smile creeping up on her face, they were her tree guardians. Soft foot steps carried her across the moss and brought her house into view. Or what was left of it. Only the cobblestone foundation was left, and parts of the floor. She could barely make out where the different rooms were. One single door frame was all of the wall that was left.

Her mouth fell open for a minute. 'No…no…this isn't it…..oh god it is…." Sirius came up behind her a put a hand on her shoulder. His wand was out, watching alertly around. Grace broke down a little. She wrapped her arms around his waste, barring her face under his arm.

Sirius sighed, he knew things would go like this. He held her tighter, and gently kissed her temple.

Grace hugged him tighter, trying to forget about the wreckage. It didn't work. When she calmed down a little, Grace peaked open one to look around. Sirius' baggy sleeve half covered her eyes.

Sirius loosed his protective hold and stopped running his free hand comfortingly down her arm "Come on, lets go see what's left" He said gently

"I found it" Sirius shouted triumphantly as he dusted to top off a large trunk that was almost berried in the rubbish.

Grace trotted over from where she had been searching. In the blast the trunk was not in the room where it was suppose to be. Grace sighed, relived to see that the charm placed on it worked perfectly, it was indestructible.

"Oh good, I was worried there for a while" Grace bent down and placed her hand over the lock that was imbedded in the cover of the forest green trunk. It had a metal border that was painted gold and leather handles with her name stamped in. The lid flew open obediently as she started to rustle through the contents. Everything seemed to be ok, thank Merlin that she kept her most loved and important items in this thing.

Sirius bent down next to her and looked at the contents inside as she began to take a few out and look at them.

After a bit of reminiscing Grace signed and slumped down off her knees "My wand isn't there, it had my great grandmothers hair in it." Her great grandmother had been a pixie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have meant a lot too you" Sirius said quietly.

Grace just nodded and moved on next she held up a small gold key "Grigngots key" was all she said before pocketing it.

"You have a bank account?" Sirius questioned, I thought you made absolutely everything?"

"We did, but then again we had to get paid for all the potions and other stuff we sold didn't we?" She said by way of explanation

The next things that Grace removed she slowly unwrapped setting the small vile gently on the ground, and left the piece of fabric in her lap like it was more important. It seemed normal enough to Sirius, it was cut in a rectangle and was a little taller then grace, and about as wide as her elbows pointed out. The fabric was a light brow and worn but fuzzy. It looked like the kind of material a muggle parent would use to fix a whole in a child's teddy bear. It was left neatly folded in her lap after she ran her cold fingers across it a few times.

Grace let out an invisible sigh when she found her blanket in the box. She had stayed calm on the surface, but she was worried that it wouldn't be there. Grace continued going through all that was left of her belongings, knowing that Sirius would ask about it at some point.

Sirius carefully picked up the tiny bottles and starred at then or a good bit of time. One was a blood red color and thick, almost identical to blood. The cork at the tops smelled heavily of a substance that couldn't be placed. The other one was a shiny green color that you could see through, it wasn't at all thick and caught the sun and reflected it back at him. Sirius put on a questioning look and without Grace looking at his fame she knew he was curious.

"The red one is temporary counter to mind control and truth potions. So you could down it if you didn't want anyone to get into your mind. Nasty stuff though." Grace continued to shuffle, and pulled out a heavy travelers cloak and shook the dust from it, apparently unconcerned that the thing tiny bottle Sirius was holding was worth a fortune.

Sirius was well aware though. He gasped and placed it quickly on the ground well out of harms way in fear of dropping it. He opened and closed his mouth a few time. Few people had the capability's to make it. The potion master said that it was even beyhond his skills. Sirius knew that even if the directions were followed perfectly the chances of making it work were very slim. It could only be brewed by a master. The success of the potion came down to exactly when things were added, what time of day, setting of the sun, and where things were added in the cauldron. The brewer hand to have a truly clear conscious to have any chance of it working. In edition the ingredients were very rare, and often poisonous to the touch. If it was brewed the incorrect way the potion would be poisonous even after brewing. One of the most difficult ingredients was vampire blood mixed in with extracts from a haliousgenic plant and ginger in a separate cauldron to insure that the blood wouldn't hold any venom

"Hey grace, you didn't make that did you?"

"Course I did" Grace answered looking up into his shocked and impressed face. "Oh come on Sirius I told you, brush witches have natural talent towards potions and herbology, it's not as hard for us as the rest of you. I doubt that a normal wizard would even be able to..." She mused to her self, and then just shrugged. Her eyes fell on the other bottle, and starred at it with slightly darker eyes, like remembering something long lost and past. She carefully reached for it, taking it in her hand that made a cup shape.

Sirius didn't notice her obvious nostalgia and was still looking at the vile "Why did you make it? For kicks?" He asked still slightly frazzled at how hard it was to make. The entire class had failed including the teacher and Dumbledore.

Grace shook her head. "Of course not, I had to bleed for that. I made it after my Grandmother had the controlling curse put on her. She was forced to make one like it for the death eaters. I didn't work because her conscious wasn't clear, so they killed her. When I was still grieving I made it in mass quantities. I don't know why, it was just my way of coping actually. The ministry then asked for the lot of it. Supposedly very few brush witches are willing to do business with them. That or they had to get vampire blood from other places besides their own wrist. That's too much work." Grace said bitterly

Sirius looked at her with a surprised and regretful expression. He hand never seen Grace bitter before, despite the fact she had ever right to hate how her world had changed.

"Look I'm sorry, really I am, I shouldn't have asked" Sirius said quietly, his handsome chocolate pools deep and concerned.

"No it's all right" Grace snapped. Then she checked in with her tone and continued in her normal voice "No, really, it's been two years, it's passed, and I just miss her." Grace chucked "In a way if fuelled my interest in potions made specifically for the war the ministry is sure is coming. It made me want to master truth potions, mind controlling potions, un mind controlling potions, invisibility, one of the more interesting one was the potion that temporarily whipped someone of any marks like figure prints, skin that could fall off, body oils, it also makes your iris untraceable." She stopped and grinned at Sirius proudly "That was my own invention"

A realization expression appeared on Grace as she flew into her trunk and started to dig deeply thought it muttering something like 'please be here, please, please, please, have it still be there'. This time she let out a loud visible sign of relief as she pulled out something that looked like a miniature trunk. She placed it on the ground and put a hand across the top. Suddenly it grew into a full sized trunk. The trunk had nine holes for a key. Grace inserted a small brass key she had gotten from the other trunk into the first lock. It opened to reveal different strainers, spoons, gold picks and different tools locked into place. She sighed, that wasn't it, then closed the lid and put the key in the second lock. It opened to loads of empty vile. She shuffled through the rest of the locks, each opening to different things including ingredients in vile, leaves, books, and more ingredients all neatly labeled.( Sound familiarly?coughsmoodycough) Finally she signed, she should have remembered it was in the last one. Finally the last lock opened reveal a many padded shelves with tiny jars. Each one had a label, it said if it was "finished" or what stage of the testing the potion was in. It also had the name and the use. On the other side of the case it had 12 leather note books, one for each potion. Grace flipped through them all explaining that theses were samples of the most powerful potions she was sending to the ministry. Most of them were here own and in the experimental phase, so the books were a detailed record of how she made them and any condition that could possibly effect them. It even said what type of shampoo and cloths she was wearing. After she explained all this to Sirius added

"Don't look so shocked. This is my life work. This is what my grandmother wanted for me. She taught me all levels of potion making and ever imaginable potion she hand me memorize. Then one day she gave me the instructions for the ministry after I the ministry saw this." On this she held up the blood red potion. "They then knew I capable of being a great use to them. After they saw this.." At this she held up the green potion, "they started sending me requests, just guild lines for what they wanted. The misery just gave me a few simple words for each, telling me to make the most effective thing possible"

Sirius couldn't miss the passion in her voice as he discussed her work, she almost started rambling. Grace couldn't help but get over exited, it felt like ages since she had worked on her creations. She was in the middle of a sentence Sirius took the green potion's book from the case, looking at it in a highly interested way. He looked at Grace and noticed her nervous expression as she took the book from him.

"Look Sirius, this is really top secret stuff, well not so much all of it, just this one potion."

Sirius nodded, seeing if that was a but out hint or if she was going to continue. To his slight surprise she did enlighten him.

"When this is complete, it can be used as a shot." She paused holding the bottle up to the light. "It...it...will be a protection against the killing curse, and an antidote…" She fell into the brooding voice again, lost in her own thoughts "you see, that's the leading cause of aerator death, so essentially it will progress to bring any victim that died due to magic back to life if it is swallowed. If it is drunk before death, it will counter the killing curse all together…" Grace pointed to the rest slowly each one in turn, naming one word for each "poison antidote, intractability(meaning the one that clears finger prints), invulnerability(red one), mind reading,

Sirius gasped and stumbled a bit in surprise, he looked almost insane as he tossed his head of shaggy hair around, looking for any movement, even thought none was there. He gingerly took the potion from her and locked it back in the trunk. He quickly closed the trunk, hooking all the locks quickly. It immediately shrunk and he restored it in Grace's original trunk. By now Grace had taken the hint and started packing the rest of her stuff. Between tasks she asked…

"Sirius, what are we doing?"

Sirius grabbed her shoulders frantically, turning her to face him. "Don't you get it, this is why they attacked you, they want theses potions! We have to go now!"

With that he grabbed her hand and placed his free hand on the trunk. He didn't care that he hadn't ever attempted to apperate with someone else. They needed to get out of there.

As soon as the pair disappeared a leaf cracked under hidden heavy feet. Bright wide eyes show from beneath the clock of darkness hidden in the bushes. A smile twitched upon the things lips before a gentle pop sounded. It was gone.


End file.
